Combat vehicles are threatened by increasingly lethal gun and ammunition technology. One of the most lethal current threats is the shaped charge anti-tank round, which burns its way through armor via a plasma jet formation. The most effective structures to defeat shaped charge rounds use air spaces between layers of armor, highly increased armor thickness or a combination of air spaces and thicker armor. Generally, these structures add cost, weight and width to vehicles. Greater vehicle width is particularly undesirable from a military standpoint, since increased width lessens the vehicle's transportability and lessens its ability to maneuver in confined areas.